Thorin's Halls
Thorin's Halls were the western dwelling place of Thorin's kin who had been exiled from the Lonely Mountain. History The kingdom was founded by Thorin's father Thráin II in TA 2802 after he and his people moved from Dunland. Thráin II and his father Thror once lived in the Lonely Mountain but it was attacked by the dragon Smaug. Thrain led the company here from Dunland, but after the war of the Dwarves and orcs he went missing. Thorin built the halls on the foundation of the ancient Dwarf city of Nogrod, which was destroyed in the first age. Thorin ruled as king after the war of the Dwarves and orcs and the disappearance of his father. He lived peacefully with his folk, but it was still in his and their hearts to recapture the Lonely Mountain. Thorin grew tired of the miserable life in the Blue Mountains and prepared for the epic journey to reclaim the Halls of Erebor. Portrayal in adaptations Video games *Thorin's Halls are featured in the videogame The Lord of the Rings Online where they are put within Thorin's Gate location in the Blue Mountains. In the videogame, Thorin's Halls contains a vault, training grounds, market areas, mines, a tavern and the main area of the city, the Great Hall which leads to the throne at the end. It was also constituted by the Blue Garrison, a small garrison only for those who held good relations with the city and its Steward. The Maker's Hall was a large room where all the dwarf crafstmen worked and it included a huge forge. )]] :In the videogame, Thorin's Halls fell to the Dourhands clan under Gormr Doursmith after Thorin's death, but was reconquered by Thorin's kin under Dwalin a few years before the War of the Ring, although the Dourhands looted most of the city's treasures and gems before retreating. Dwalin then succeeded Gormr as Ruling Steward of the city. During his reign, the Dwarves wanted to build anew and recover their old statues so they sent word across the region for any dwarf who would want to help with it. Dwarves then came from many places, going as far as the city of Bree. Gallery The Great Hall.jpg|The Great Hall (as portrayed in ''The Lord of the Rings Online) Thorin's Halls2.jpg|Inside the city (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Thorin's Halls3.jpg|The city's mines (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Vault.jpg|The city's vault (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Halls.jpg|Halls (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Blue Garrison.jpg|Blue Garrison (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Tavern.jpg|Tavern (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Training Grounds.jpg|Training grounds (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) The Forge.jpg|The Forge's hall (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) The Forge2.jpg|Forges (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) The Maker's Hall.jpg|The Maker's Hall (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Maker's Hall2.jpg|Another view of The Maker's Hall (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) Maker's Hall3.jpg|An oven and a kitchen (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) ThroneDwalin.jpg|Throne of Dwalin (as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online) it:Aule di Thorin ru:Залы Торина Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Eriador